


Of Snow and Sexytimes

by sinnerforhire



Series: Paws 'verse [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Disabled Character, M/M, Physical Disability, Service Dogs, Snow, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jensen and Jared are snowed in. They make the best of the situation.





	

Jared takes Sadie out to do her business around ten, and there’s already about four inches of snow on the ground. She lets out a highly offended whine when Jared forces her off the porch and into the snow. She stays just long enough to do what she needs to do and then launches herself onto the porch. Jared opens the door and lets her in, and she glares death at both Jared and Gen, who’s waiting there to wipe her paws. Gen coos softly to her and offers her a jerky strip. Sadie tries to resist, but she only holds out for a moment before scarfing the treat out of Gen’s hand.

“That’s a good girl,” says Jared, accepting the towel from Gen and wiping the snowflakes off of her back and neck. “You better get used to it, because this snow ain’t going anywhere. In fact, it’s gonna get worse. Much worse.”

Sadie whines low in her throat, as if she understood what Jared was saying, but Jared knows she’s really responding to the tone of his voice. Jared scratches behind her ears. “You’ll be okay. We’ll be here to dry you off and warm you up.” He wheels over to her water bowl. “Here, take a drink and then we’ll head back to see Jensen.” At the mention of Jensen’s name, Sadie’s ears perk up. 

Jared chuckles. “I knew you liked him better than me.” He sits and waits while she slurps water out of her water bowl. “But don’t forget: I’m the one that feeds you.”

Sadie licks her muzzle clean and nuzzles her head on Jared’s leg. “Okay, let’s go see Jensen.” Jared points toward his bedroom. “Sadie, go to the bedroom.” Sadie trots down the hall in front of Jared. Once they’re inside Jared’s bedroom, Sadie closes the door. Jared unclips her leash and pats her rump. “You’re off duty, pretty girl. Go lie down.” Sadie obediently heads for her bed, which is under the right-hand window. Jared follows her and opens the blinds so they can see the snow falling. Then he wheels over to the bed and climbs on. Sadie watches until Jared’s safely on the bed and then circles her bed a few times and lies down.

Jensen wraps an arm around Jared’s shoulders and kisses his cheek. “It’s really coming down,” he says, gesturing at the window.

“Yeah, it’s beautiful.” Jared rests his head on Jensen’s shoulder. “We’re gonna be buried by morning.”

“Well, luckily, neither of us have anywhere to be in the morning.” Jensen cards his fingers through Jared’s hair and kisses his temple. “I can do my job from anywhere that has wi-fi, and you can do yours at your computer, so we could totally be reasonable adults and earn our living.” He presses his lips to Jared’s jaw and starts kissing a trail down to his throat. “Or we could just stay in bed all day and fuck like bunnies.”

Jared tilts his head back to give Jensen better access to his throat. “I don’t have half the stamina you do,” he admits grudgingly. “But staying in bed all day? That I can do.” He grins as Jensen lightly grazes his teeth over Jared’s pulse point.

“You want me to get your wedge thing out?” asks Jensen.

Jared nods. “Please.” 

Jensen reluctantly stands up and retrieves Jared’s sex ramp from the closet. He sets it on the edge of the bed and frowns. “You need some help?”

“Please.” Jared stiffly starts to move toward the end of the bed, but Jensen apparently misunderstood, because he scoops Jared up as if he weighs no more than a child and sets him down on the wedge. “That’s not what I meant,” protests Jared, but there’s no heat in it.

Jensen rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry. I just thought—but you’re right, I should’ve asked you first.”

“It’s okay,” replies Jared with a small grin. “It was actually kinda hot, to tell you the truth.”

Jensen’s face lights up. The corner of his mouth turns up in a coy smirk. “You think that was hot…” He grasps the waistband of Jared’s pajama pants with both hands and slides them off with the grace of a magician removing a tablecloth from a fully set table. He strips Jared’s t-shirt off with the same effortless grace, and Jared finds himself laid fully bare on the sex ramp, ass in the air, vulnerable in a way he’s not sure he’s comfortable with. 

Jensen strips off his own t-shirt and flannel pants, piling them on top of Jared’s, and he steps in between Jared’s spread legs and covers Jared’s mouth with his own. “God, you look amazing,” he breathes, lips brushing over Jared’s with each word. He grasps Jared’s cock with strong, sure fingers and jacks Jared a few times.

“It’s all for you,” whispers Jared, bringing his lips to meet Jensen’s. Jensen’s tongue easily slips past Jared’s parted lips to twirl and dance around Jared’s own. Jared opens the nightstand drawer and pulls out the bottle of lube and a condom. He presses both into Jensen’s hand. “Take me. I’m all yours.”

Jensen rips the condom packet open with his teeth and rolls the condom onto his cock without breaking the kiss. Then he uncaps the bottle of lube and coats his fingers with it. He presses one to the edge of Jared’s hole and Jared spreads his legs even further to let him in. Jensen slips his finger into the hot, tight hole and Jared gasps. “You okay?” murmurs Jensen.

“Peachy.” Jared drops his head back, and Jensen peppers little kisses down Jared’s neck to his chest as he adds a second finger to Jared’s ass. 

Jensen starts to scissor his fingers, adding a third one before too long, and Jared’s skin feels like it’s too tight. “I’m ready,” he gasps, digging his fingertips into the sides of the wedge cushion. “Do it.”

Jensen eases his latex-clad cock into Jared’s hole, and Jared forces himself to breathe through the slight burn. Jensen presses further in, just up to the ring of muscle, and Jared moans. “Yeah, yeah. More.”

Jensen draws back and starts to thrust in earnest. Jared holds on to the sides of the cushion and lets Jensen fuck him as hard as he dares. He figures that Jensen’s holding back a little, but he doesn’t exactly think that’s a bad thing. Jared is, after all, a little more fragile than Jensen’s previous sex partners. He lifts one hand and brushes sweat-dampened hair out of Jensen’s eyes. “You okay?” asks Jensen breathlessly.

“Never better,” answers Jared, and it’s the truth. He curls a hand around the back of Jensen’s neck and pulls him down for a bruising kiss. He thrusts his tongue into Jensen’s mouth and attempts to plunder Jensen’s mouth the way Jensen is currently plundering Jared’s ass. Jensen breaks the kiss before too long to catch his breath, which doesn’t come easy. 

Jensen presses his lips to Jared’s throat and starts to suck a claiming mark into the delicate skin there. Jared just closes his eyes and lets it happen. The warring sensations fight for his attention, and he knows he’s getting close. Jensen must be, too, because he redoubles his efforts and starts hitting Jared’s sweet spot with ludicrous precision. Jensen hits home once, then twice, and when he does it a third time, Jared loses it. His orgasm crashes over him like an ocean wave, and it’s all he can do to breathe through it and not pass out. 

Jensen achieves his own release shortly thereafter, and he pulls out with the utmost care and then collapses on the mattress next to Jared. “Holy fuck,” he gasps, pushing himself up on one elbow and resting his head on the cushion next to Jared’s shoulder. 

Jared turns his head and presses a kiss to Jensen’s temple. “Indeed.” He strokes Jensen’s sweat-soaked hair and massages the back of his neck as well as he can with his weak fingers. 

“You feelin’ okay?” asks Jensen, turning his head to focus one eye on Jared’ face.

“Never better.” Jared kisses Jensen’s forehead. “How ‘bout you?”

“I don’t think I can move,” groans Jensen. “I think I’m gonna have to sleep like this.”

Jared chuckles. “Give it ten minutes, you’ll be fine.” He slides his hand down Jensen’s neck to the small of his back and starts to rub small circles into it. 

“Mmmm.” Jensen’s eyes fall closed. “That feels good.”

“I know how to make a guy feel good,” says Jared. “I’m not totally useless.”

“Never said you were.” Jensen lifts his head off the cushion with difficulty and plants a kiss on Jared’s lips. He manages to hold the position for about a minute before he collapses back onto the mattress. He scoots up toward the head of the bed and sinks down into Jared’s nest of pillows. Within seconds, he’s asleep.

Jared pushes himself to a sitting position and slides off the cushion. He can’t move it very far himself, so he just sets it on the floor at the foot of the bed and slowly makes his way to the head of the bed himself. He lies down and steals a few pillows from Jensen to reconstruct his nest. He grins fondly at Jensen and pulls the covers up over them both. Within seconds, he falls asleep too.


End file.
